Hand Me A Stake
by The Words To Destroy A Nation
Summary: Ash Redfern has messed things up seriously. He's lost the faith and love of Mare. He's utterly exausted and just wants to give up. He wants Mare. But that all seemes impossible when he's captured by his own side. Chapters to come XD
1. Hurt Like Hell

_**HEY THERE!**_

_**So yeah, this is technically my second FanFiction but whatever XD**_

_**If you don't like it or think it needs editing then please, let me know ;)**_

_**CHILL! ME NO OWNEY NIGHT WORLD! **_

There sounded a groan from the front door of Lord Thierry's epic mansion, deep in the depths of Las Vegas. The slam of the delicately handcrafted entrance announced the arrival of Ash Redfern. The blond vampire had been on a recruiting mission for the Day-breakers, but it had ended horrifically when all 13 of the humans and witches he had been transferring to the Las Vegas Circle Day-Break base had been killed by a huge explosion. What with Ash being an experienced vamp, he had just escaped the death trap by the skin of his teeth.

Without acknowledging the brief condolences coming from the inhabitants of the 'extension' of the mansion (an underground city built for the Day-breakers and their families), he made his way to Lord Thierry's office, removing the remnants of his tattered white shirt as he went. Given that Thierry was the lord of the Night World and all, it was expected of you to knock on his office door and wait for permission to enter, but Ash was just to pissed off and exhausted to be bothered with the whole '_respect you elders' _shit.

"There." He said plainly as he slammed the Mission Report Form on Thierry's desk. With no further speech, Ash turned to leave the warm brown room.

"Ash, I am… I'm sorry," Thierry said with an aspirated sigh. "I know it was hard and you're tired but… I need you for another mission." Before the words had tumbled from Thierry's mouth, Ash knew what he was going to say. Fury. Anger. Resentment. Pain. All of these emotions ran through Ash. But as much as hated to say it, Ash replied with,

"Fine. I'll be down in an hour. Or do you need me to go BACK out there sooner?!"

"An hour will be fine." Thierry's comment was barely audible from the splintering of his office door.

When Ash had made it to his bedroom, he knew better than to lay on the bed, he'd be asleep in seconds. No, he had to shower and get ready for yet another god-damn mission. Once out of the shower, he ruffled his hair with one of the white towels provided by The Lord and grabbed his clothes from one of the drawers beside the king size bed. He was now dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a black 'Iron Maiden' T-shirt and a pair of converse trainers. Before leaving the room, he avoided looking at the bed, grabbed his jacket and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His ash blonde hair had dried in its perfect form as always. He had bags under his eyes but not nearly as visible as if he were a human. _Ugh. _He thought. _I just want to sleep._ Reluctantly, Ash finally left his room with seconds to spare.

2 hours later and the group had arrived at their destination. An old rusted warehouse loomed above them, casting them in shadow from its height. The 'team' consisted of Jezebel Redfern, a red headed half lamia half human and her soul-mate Morgead, who was a full lamia. John Quinn, a short made-vampire and his soul-mate Rashel The Cat, a well-known human vampire hunter. And then there was Ash. A drowsy lamia that had made a promise to his soul-mate to redeem himself and return to her a year later. He couldn't do this, however, because Thierry had him on a stupid mission on the time of their arranged reunion. So now she hated him and never wanted to see him again. Typical.

"Jez, Morgead, go through the side entrance." Quinn began the typical protocol for what they were about to do. "Clear all hazardous objects on the first 7 floors. Keep in touch with us and each other, it's a large space to cover, I know" Quinn said when the two began to protest "but it's necessary in such a huge building." Next, Quinn turned to face Ash. "Ash, I want you to go in the front entrance and head straight to the top floor, there you'll be able to briefly scan for life on your way up, but, if the rumours are true then we need you to be up there with the rebels to negotiate things 'till we're able to get up there okay?" Quinn asked.

"sure, whatever." Was Ash's only reply.

"good. Rashel and I will enter through the back, examine the basement and make our way in Ash's footsteps. Is everyone clear?" Satisfied with the nods of approval, Quinn set off round the back of the building along with Rashel and everyone went through there designated entrances.

When Ash reached the foot of the stairs, he looked up the never-ending staircase. There was paper, stationary, computers, chairs, desks, everything littered along the staircase, meaning that he had to shift them all to one side to make a clear path to return by.

By now, he was already on the 28th floor, just 17more to go. There had been not visible sign of life, but that didn't mean there was no one here. So whilst observing with his eyes, Ash was also observing the surroundings mentally, attempting to pick up on any thoughts or souls lingering about. Even though he couldn't pick up on any thoughts, he was certain he could feel various other presences, but it seemed they had either blocked or clouded their minds. It made sense though, if they were who we thought they were then they had been told to shield their minds in the case of night world-ers locating them and reading them the way I can't now.

Finally, Ash was approaching the top floor. The presence was growing stronger; it was driving him insane, not being able to see. Before him there was a huge metal door. _What should I do? Just… knock?_ But there was no need to knock, because as he thought that, the door quickly slid open and out flew about 7 stakes. Each one hitting Ash with a tremendous force, erupting pain from all over his already sore body. _Ah shit._ Was the last thing he thought before collapsing on the stairs from whatever it was, unconsciousness or death? Either way, I hurt like hell.

_**So, there you have it! Chapter 1 yay! Chapter 2 should be on here within a week :D let me know in the reviews if you want Ash to die or whatever… I CAN'T DECIDE!**_

_**Make sure to check out Nothing Else Matters by Decepticon-Flare300 and me! Well, hope you like it.**_

_**Ciao ;)**_


	2. All Went Blue

_**Haii ... I am sooooo sorry for not updating in… A MONTH!? CHEESE THAT'S A LONG TIME! Anyway… CHAPTER TWOOOOO**_

_**(I don't own night world… I wasn't even alive when it was published o.O)**_

_**WARNING: this fanfiction contains scenes of violence that some readers may find distressing.**_

"Not so perfect now are you?" The high-pitched female voice spat at him as they plunged yet another splintered piece of door-frame into his thigh. _Why am I not dead yet?! _Ash thought angrily, the poisoning from the wood should have killed him by now, sure, it wasn't in his heart but his once beautiful body and face were riddled with stakes and ugh _used toothpicks._ He was tied to a grand, mahogany chair, anchored to the ground with iron bolts on the top floor of the gigantic building supposedly to be the rebel's headquarters. As it turned out, it wasn't a rebel base, but a Night World torture chamber type room. Apparently it had been going for years, and they decided to give Thierry false letters and info to get a group of Day breakers captured. Well, they succeeded. And now the whole group was undergoing different forms of torture. In front of one another. In front of their soul-mates. All of the torturing scum were wearing masks, but it was clear which race each of them was. _Werewolves._

An ear-splitting scream came from beside Ash as they slowly began to burn off Rachel's fingertips. He could hear Quinn sobbing, attempting to comfort his soul-mate from his chains suspending him upside down from the ceiling. The dogs beneath him heard his pleas to stop and whipped him over and over again. On the other side of the rectangular room, they continued to demand information from Jez and she continued to ignore them. She watched them intently as they moved to either side of her, forced her down hard against the cold floor and chained her arms above her head. A mutt leant in close, nipping at her cheek bone "y'know, they said I couldn't make you bleed. They didn't say anything about-"the scum bag was cut short as Jez spat in his face. "That's it you little bitch!" he kicked her once more in the ribs and stalked towards Morgeed. The half conscious lamia was lying in a crumpled heap beside the door. He'd been the first one to arrive when Ash got staked and had gotten the second, bigger wave of stakes.

"Filthy mutt." He growled as the wolf approached him and grabbed a baseball bat that had been propped up against the wall. In one swift motion, he smashed the bat into Morgeed's cheek. Jez screamed and cursed but the wolf never looked up; he just kept pounding Morgeed again and again. Jez had to do something. She couldn't watch her friends and soul-mate be tortured! But they wouldn't make her bleed, and that was the only way she could summon the blue fire. _Wait a minute, _she thought_. _With her last remaining energy, Jez opened her jaw, turned to her shoulder and bit. She tore at the shirt and flesh until the familiar copper liquid covered her tongue. Even in this pain, she could see the cord fading; feel the mind of her love slipping into a never ending abyss. _No, the only person allowed to touch Morgeed is me._ The distinct chuckle and murmur of _I love you Jez_ gave her the last blast of power and BOOM. It all went blue.

_**I know it's only short but I've got a serious case of writers block so, that's it for now, ill try to update within 2 weeks and I'm sorry if the torture part upset anyone.**_

_**Ciao ;)**_


End file.
